The present invention relates to a novel fluorescent light fixture which may be screwed into a conventional light socket in substitution for an incandescent light bulb.
Standard incandescent light bulbs are typically rated between 40 watts and 150 watts. Each incandescent bulb includes an "Edison" base which screws into a conventional light bulb socket. The standard incandescent lamp lasts about 1000 hours. It has long been realized that fluorescent lighting consumes far less electricity to produce lighting levels which are equivalent to incandescent bulbs. In the past, fluorescent lighting has been restricted to custom fluorescent fixtures which are typically 2 feet by 4 feet and employ bulbs approximately 4 feet in length. These fluorescent lighting fixtures must be specially installed and are, thus, incompatible with the standard screw-in light socket employed by standard incandescent light bulbs.
A recent development in fluorescent lighting has resulted in the production of a PL fluorescent lamp. In general, the PL lamp is a U-shaped lamp having a starter built into the base portion thereof. Generally, the PL fluorescent lamp is measured in wattages ranging from 4 watts to 13 watts, which generally correspond to the 40-150 watt level of the standard incandescent light bulb. Also, the PL fluorescent lamp has a lamp life of about 10,000 hours compared to the 1000 hours of the standard incandescent light bulb, previously noted.
Early fluorescent light fixtures such as model 2000, 3000-9 and 3013 manufactured under the trademark Refluor and the Reflect-A-Star manufactured by Lumatech Corporation of Oakland, Calif. employed in PL lamp in a body having an external, plug-in ballast. In some cases a replaceable starter was also provided. Although the PL lamp did perform satisfactorily in producing required lighting levels, the plug-in components prevented the lamps in being used in certain lighting fixtures such as down lights, recessed lights and the like.
A fluorescent light fixture which employs a fluorescent lamp, has a slim configuration, and is capable of dissipating heat generated by an internally located ballast would be great advance in the field of lighting.